


Emma

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killian Cursed To Be A Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: A follow up to Killy Cat, Collar, Ginger and Dirty, based on this Tumblr prompt: Emma turns into a cat too and has loads of fun with Killy Cat.





	Emma

“So, I have a little surprise for you.“ Emma said as she lay on a picnic blanket with her pirate cat. It had been a few days since the incident with the mud and she’d spent more time playing chase with him in the gardens.

Killian rolled over and focused his attention on her, his head tilted slightly to show he was waiting for her to continue.

“I spoke to the Blue Fairy and she gave me this vial which contains a spell that can turn me into a cat for 24 hours.“ she said, pulling the vial out of her pocket and showing it to him, “What do you think, pirate? Should I give it a go?“

Killian nodded eagerly and hopped up to his feet, rubbing his fur against her arm to show his excitement at her joining him on four paws.

“Okay. Let’s do this.“ she agreed with a smile. Killian moved a few feet away from her so he wouldn’t be caught by the spell and waited eagerly for the transformation.

Emma opened the vial and poured the spell out onto herself, closing her eyes as the magic coiled around her and transformed her. She opened her eyes and blinked a little, getting used to the new perspective before she looked over to her pirate.

Killian meowed in excitement as he bounded over to her, rubbing his nose against hers in greeting as he purred loudly. She’d transformed into a stunning tortoiseshell tabby with light and dark colours mixed together in her fur coat.

Emma found herself purring too as she rubbed her fur against his, enjoying the feeling and now understanding how he got so much pleasure from it. She stretched her paws a little and felt the restless energy thrumming through her veins, realizing that she felt the same need that Killian did to run and jump. She meowed at him, nodding her furry head in the direction of the palace before she took off running.

Killian raced after her, grabbing her half way and tackling her into the soft grass. They play fought, rolling around together in the sunlight, before they were racing off again into the palace.

Emma was amazed by the new instincts that seemed to be instantly installed in her brain. She knew how high to jump, how fast to run and exactly where everything was around her. She could feel Killian running along beside her, both of them enjoying the release of energy.

When they reached the marble floor of the throne room, Emma lost control of her footing and slid across the floor, not used to the terrain or her new paws. Killian easily controlled his speed and padded over to her, nudging her head with his, amusement dancing in his eyes. She knew he’d be teasing her about it once he was back on two legs.

He waited until she was upright again before he led her over to his favourite ball of string and batted it towards her, knowing the reaction that it would have. Emma’s head shook, her eyes widening and her body coiling to pounce as one thought replaced all others - _hunt_. She pounced on the ball, smacking it across the room and chasing after it as Killian chased too. They both ended up covered in string and panned out on the floor in happy exhaustion, gazing at each other lovingly.

For 24 hours, they raced around and cuddled together, both enjoying the other’s company. It didn’t matter what form they were in, they would always be true loves.


End file.
